So Be It!
by Jan1
Summary: A raven-haired girl is set to hook hanamichi... she's in for a batlle! YAOI


*** DISCLAIMER ****

I own SLam Dunk Characters..... of course I lied, NYAHAHAHAHA!!! *small voice* but i wish they are mine *sniff* *sniff* 

******************* 

Early morning. Much to the annoyance of one fox-eyed boy, he has to wake up much to early for his taste because a cousin has intended to stay with the same school as his. Though his school was way below his cousin's preference, she is adamant of her choice. Yes, she is a girl. One glance and their blood relationship is apparent. Blue fox-eyes. Brunette. Pale-skinned. Tall. But their similarities ends there for their personality is the exact opposite. Whereas he is silent, his cousin is talkative. Whereas he likes to be alone, she prefers the crowd. She also happens to be an ace student, which he is not. 

"Why she bothered to transfer anyway?…Grrr, might as well get on with it!," muses rukawa as he picks up his gym bag and left the room.

'hey cuz, are you sure what you're doing? I have to warn you shohoku is not your cup of tea'

'hmmp! Much better. I think i have an overdose of those pretty schools, as you call them!', says misato as she rolls round her eyes.

school hours is over and rukawa is heading for the gym for training. Misato decided to watch the team's training for she has to tell him everything that happened that day.

'oi cuz, i ask around for a dramatic club and you know they haven't had it for some years now. There is always less participants that the school decided close it for good. I am just thankful that swimming team, volleyball team and tennis team is still standing, though i was not really impressed with what's on their agenda. i was hoping that basketball girls team is also being offered but no. It is just unfair! Huh, i am going to solicit the students reaction on this and make a proposal to the school they can't refuse. Hmmp, just wait and see! Oh, and did i tell you about the poetry club? My, the adviser is so cool.... blah, blah, blah'

all through these ramblings, rukawa just nods his head every now and then but not because he was listening! (his trademark walkman is on) 

Only then when rukawa entered the change room that misato stopped her tale-telling.

My! And i thought she will easily lost interest here... i guess i should not have underestimated her confidence. But, kame! How is he going to live through with her? Just the first day and she had already planted herself to where he is. As much as he can recall, she always has her way. Well, i am still hoping that she will find a new interest. The sooner, the better.

Rukawa left the changing room with a jovial mood, though his face still mirrored that expressionless image he always wear.

The training was very satisfying. He had applied his new moves he has been practicing lately. Even a certain loudmouth was unable to shake him... err... well, there was this little skirmish with the rebound... and the time when yasuda 'mistakenly' passed the ball to him... all in all the practice was a peaceful one. Gosh, he needs a large dinner now! He immediately turns away from the team heading for the showers when misato called after him. He almost forgot, misato is with her. He saw his team crowding around her, a little fidgety. Hmm, what is she up to now?

'Hey, cuz!.. Kaede-cousin, come here for a while...', called misato with hands akimbo.

'.....'

'Please be nice to your cousin and introduce me to your team?', croons misato. 

Seeing the glint in her eyes, rukawa has a bad premonition. But he refused to put meaning into it. It's too early to tell...'Misato rukawa, my cousin, mother side. New transfer here. (nods to ryota to start the intoduction)...'

'ryota miyagi, point guard, 2nd yr'. 'i knew u were point guard. ur speed is really impressive!'

'u play basketball?... hisashi mitsui, 3rd year'. 'yeah, I played center in my prev school, and u are shooting guard...'

'kiminobu kogure, vice-cap'. 'kogure, wow, so ur the top student ive been hearing about! I just loved ur physics project, it is still displayed in the physics lab!' kogure just turned red... 

'takenori akagi, captain'. 'o captain, u must help me build a basketball girls team! I am starting to encourage students to support my plea, and with u on our side, perfect!'

'Hanamichi Sakuragi... the tensai! Hahaha...'

'Hello Hana-kun, nice to meet you...', she seems to smile genuinely to him than the others. And she had held the redhead's hand longer than anybody's! ... wait, the readhead???!!

'Behave Hanamichi!' the famous fan of ayako whacks sakuragi again

'im ayako, the team's manager... pls pardon his manners'

'its alright ayako-san. Its kinda refreshing for me...' 

turns to team, 'wow, u guys are really amazing! Do u mind if once in a while i'll watch ur trainings?' with her expectant eyes and wide smile, the team couldn't help but give in to the request.

'no problem with me, as long as you do not shout like the Rukawa Shinetai...' , hanamichi said glancing at misato suspiciously. 

'Duh?! .... hana-kun, i know you are very hungry after your tensai moves today, would you like to accompany us to dinner?... everyone is invited!' 

suddenly hanamichi becomes red in the face. At last a girl noticed him. He doesn't know what to say...

'hihihi... hanamichi, it seems u r lucky tonight!' mitsui teased, with a snickering ryota on the background... 

'why you two –'

'do'aho'

'temme, kitsune...'

hanamichi almost forgot that rukawa is misato's cousin who invited him to have dinner with them..

'please say yes hanakun...', begs misato

'i dont know... the kitsune here...', blabs hanamichi.

With a hard look, misato glares at rukawa... 'kaede, please invite hanamichi....'

The team was apprehensive with the 'order'. They know better than to place the two troubleheads together.

'i must be going now, i forgot i have to go buy groceries ... ' goes ayako with the excuse.

'i will help you ayako-san!' 'thnx miyagi... c u all Monday!'

'yeah, i must be off too, have to study...'

'hmm, do u mind to assist me on that assignment of ours, kogure?'

'so, misato-chan, its nice to meet you, sori we can't come to dinner with u, how about a raincheck?'

'ill hold u to it captain!, bye...' 

'so, hana-kun? Let's go...' 'ok' 

After dinner at danny's, with the insistence of misato, hanamichi walks home with them. At the gate...

'misato-chan, thank you for the dinner. I shall be going home now...'

'hana-kun, it is still too early, and there is no school tomorrow. Why don;t you come in for a while and talk to me? I am new here and everything is foreign to me. Would you mind to enlighten me a bit?'

'er.. u see misa-chan, my mother will be worried if i won't go home right away...'

'why don't u call her then...' 

'uhm... okay' hanamichi glanced uncertainly at rukawa, who is still standing within hearing distance glaring at him.

'kaede-kun, please don't block the doorway, we're coming in. Hanamichi will be staying for a while to amuse me...' with a smug smile.

'....' rukawa turns around and bounds up the stairs.

'don't worry about him. He won't be bothering us anymore...'

'u sure misa-chan? I don't want to cause any trouble between u and him. my war is with rukawa only'

'come, why don't you call your mother while i go to the kitchen and get us some snacks. Juice?'

'hai, any will do!'

hanamichi looks around the spacious elegant room. It is the first time he is inside the kitsune's house. Obviously their family is oozing with money! A little while later, misato came with the refreshment. initially, misato did all the talking but later on, hanamichi started to relax and began to talk. No sooner that they began laughing and having the time of their life. it was around midnight when they eventually break their chatter. 

*Saturday*

830am, rukawa was sweating generously for he has been playing for an hour straight! With a last toss of the ball (of course it goes in the basket!) he took a break. He was enjoying his little rest when he heard laughter. The girl's voice seems familiar, but he couldn't be sure... On the street leading to the park walks misato with two cups of steaming drinks, coffee most probably, and hanamichi, holding a paper bag. Looks like they are to spend breakfast together at the park. Looking down at the orange ball he was holding, rukawa seemed to have lost interest in continuing his training. With a resigned disposition, he picks up his things and went home. 

Misato's 'friendship' withthe redhead seemed to flourish everyday. It is becoming a common sight to find the two together. When asked if they were already a couple, both would readily hunched with laughter, then grin knowingly, without really confirming nor denying it. 

But he knows the truth. Well, at least on the part of his cousin. He definitely have to make a move before anything gets out of hand. Sighing, he turns to look for the doaho...

** FLASHBACK **

After training, as was becoming a regular pattern, misato invited hanamichi to dinner and walked with them to their home. For rukawa, the routine annoyed him very much that it now very seldom he drops off to sleep while walking. 

At the gate of Rukawa's residence...

'Hana-kun, i have something to give to you. Why don't you come in for a while..'

'A gift? For me? Yosh! ...' 

'What is it? What is it?' 'Hahaha... you sure look kawaii when you act like that...'

When Rukawa saw that they are so occupied, giving a last inspecting glance, he trudged upto his room.

Rukawa was tossing on his bed trying to sleep. Yes, for the first time he has some difficulty falling asleep. Every now and then he hears laughter downstairs which means that the do'aho is still around, talking to his cousin.

Moments later, he gets out of bed and went downstairs. He only wants to get a drink, he tries to convince himself. But, on the foot of the stairs, he caught sight of his cousin doing a rubdown on hanamichi's shoulder. His head arched upwards, eyes closed, like he is really enjoying it all! He suddenly felt rage crept in his insides. And without knowing it, smashed the vase nearest him, which made the unsuspecting two jump.

'eek, kurawa-chan, are you trying to wake up the dead???' asked misato with an indignant voice.

'water...' glaring eyes clashed with hers. 

Hanamichi become suddenly awake. And glancing at the wall clock, jumps out the couch..

'Kami-sama...it is already late! Gee, Misato, thanks for the massage and the gift. That really loosen me up... See you tomorrow... Goodnight! Kitsune, bye!' and he was out the door.

'What is wrong with you?... you are scaring the hell out of us back there!'

'Are you his girlfriend?'

Misato was stunned by the seriousness of the question, then she smiles knowingly....

'Are u jealous?' She was only answered by a deadly glare... She couldn't help her smug grin...

no answer…

'Well...?' Again, the deadly stare.

'O, what the heck! ... No, he is not my boyfriend, but how I wish he is though. Satisfied?'

'You are not interested with him anymore?'

'Are u deaf? All this time i used all ways possible to convince him to be my boyfriend, but he already has a special someone. He told me so, and I... I just have to accept it.'

'....'

'So, you also like him, don't you?' '....'

'Aren't you at least going to ask me who his special someone is?' '????'

'I'm not telling. But if you are that interested, ask him yourself!'

** END OF FLASHBACK **

So that is why he is looking for him, to get the truth.

At one of the school kiosk, Hanamichi was enjoying a break with the guntam. They are obviously been making fun of him for the redhead was glowering at them with threats of headbutt. He carefully approached the group...

'Do'aho'

'Tem~me... Kitsune? What are you doing here? And what did you just call me?'

'He said doaho... baka' Noma, sprawled on the floor with a large bump on his head.

'We need to talk' 'Wha--????'

'Are you coming?'

'Chotto...'

At the bend of the building, Rukawa abruptly stopped walking, which made Hanamichi bump onto his back.

'Nanda—what doyou want to talk about?'

'Who?' 'Who what?' 'Who is she?' 

'She? She who? What are you talking about?... are you referring to ayako? No? Man, i really have no idea what u are driving at h--hmmp....' Rukawa angrily slammed him on the wall and kissed him, hard. With the warm lips and the onslaught of tongue, Hanamichi opens his mouth and responds with the same intensity.

'Do'aho' 'Kitsune, why did you kissed me!'

'....' 'Grr, you cheat! You want to talk about a certain she, but instead you kissed me! What's wrong with you?'

'Who is this special someone you have that misato was talking about?'

'heh... misato told you about it?' 'No, she made me ask you instead'

'You like her?' 'HER?, who her?' 'Your special someone'

'Erm... it's a he..' 'Sendoh?' '....' 'Yohei?' 'Why am I even talking to you?? It's a mistake...!'

'You won't leave here without first answering my question'

'Why do you want to know?' 'Because... I like you. I think I love you... '

'Kitsune, don't play games with me! What does that mean??'

'It means, I LOVE YOU, doaho' and lowering his face once more, softly kissed hanamichi. Just a feather-like brushing of the lips. But the effect nonetheless took their breath away...

'Kaede... his name is Kaede Rukawa' 

And smiling, resumed to bask in the burning heat of their passion....

--- END --- 

grrrr, just made it last night! though the plot has been set weeks b4.. 

sori if it's a little crappy... my first uploaded fic... please review! =) 


End file.
